1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dual flow turbojet engines, preferably for aircrafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, such a turbojet engine comprises a plurality of fan blades, and a disk for supporting the blades and capable of being rotated relative to a stator portion of the fan, along a longitudinal axis of the fan.
The fan blades are generally mounted fixed on the support disk, with a predetermined angle of attack that is identical for each of them. This solution is relatively satisfactory when the fan is supplied with air substantially uniform.
Nevertheless, certain turbojet engine designs can result in a non-uniform supply of air to the fan, continuously during the operation of the turbojet engine. This is in particular the case when the aerodynamic fairing delimiting the air intake of the turbojet engine covers part of the set of blades of said fan, towards the longitudinal axis of the fan. For information, these configurations are said to have “partially buried turbojet engines” and differ from the traditional solutions, in which the aerodynamic fairing delimiting the air intake runs along the entire fixed outer casing of the fan, without covering the blades thereof.